


Reconciliation

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Daisy decides to find a way to save Ward from Hive and get the love of her life back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little one-shot to celebrate the return of Grant Ward, who is portrayed by the awesome Brett Dalton. Enjoy.

Daisy Johnson was determined to save the man she loved Grant Ward from the fate he had been subjected to. An ancient Inhuman known as Hive, is using Ward’s body as a host. When she saw him on the screen in Coulson’s office she couldn’t believe it. After the team meeting she went up to Coulson and slapped in the face “You bastard” she said tears coming down her eyes.

“How could you, how could you do that to him, sure he was evil but you didn’t have to do that to him.” 

“I know” Phil replied “my emotions got the better of me, I’m sorry”

“Sorry is not going to cut it until we find a way to save him, and if we do you are going to give him a full pardon for all of his crimes and give him a second chance as an agent”

“And what if I don’t?”

“I will make this place shake until it is reduced to rubble”

Coulson smiled and said “You love him that much, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I do and I don’t care what you or the others think, I can’t keep my feelings for him locked away, not anymore after seeing that thing use his body” as she finished saying what she needed to say Coulson hugged her.

“I’m sorry Skye, I’m so sorry” he said and Daisy was too tired to correct him “We’ll save him”

“Thank you” Daisy replied and they parted and she dried her tears.

Three months later…

After so much blood, sweat, tears and forgiveness Fitzsimmons had a cure, it had a 50-50 chance of success “It’s good enough for me” Daisy said.

The next time they encountered Hive he was alone. Daisy went in on her own with the rest of the team on standby.

“Skye” said Hive

“Not my name anymore” she said walking right up to him

“Before I kill you, I want you to know that Grant loved you very much”

“I know” and she jammed the device into Hive’s neck 

He stepped back pulling the needle out of himself, he began to levitate and the parasites within him were forced out of his body and they disintigrated. He fell to the ground, and Daisy went to him, knelt down and put his head in her lap. He wasn’t breathing and Daisy began to lose hope, but then his chest began to rise and fall. 

Grant Ward opened his eyes to a sight he thought he would never see again, the woman he loved smiling at him. “Skye, is it really you” he said as he brought his hand to her cheek.

“Yes, it’s me” she replied tearing up. She couldn’t help herself anymore she captured his lips in a kiss of reckless abandon and he returned it in equal measure. Coulson and the others  
entered the warehouse, and they weren’t even paying attention. 

When Coulson cleared his throat they stopped “Grant Ward, welcome back to S.H.I.E.L.D.” he said with sincerity “As of this morning you have been pardoned of all your crimes committed as an agent of Hydra, and are reinstated as an Agent effective immediately.”

Skye helped Ward up with the assistance of Mack and with his arms over their shoulders they walked out of the warehouse. When they stepped out, the sun was rising and the light shined on Grant and he closed his eyes to take in the light. They walked back to the Zephyr and Grant asked “What the heck am I wearing?” 

“I don’t know, but it makes you look like a Neo” Fitz said as they boarded the plane and they laughed.

Ward got a shower and a change of clothes. Daisy set Ward down on her bunk and she got into bed next to him. Daisy rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.  
Daisy felt like she was dreaming, and thank god, she wasn’t. “All those things I said, I didn’t mean a single word” she said

“I know” Grant replied

“I love you” she said

“I love you too” and they kissed, this one being slow, loving, and meant to last. They then fell asleep in each other’s arms imagining the world outside didn’t exist. 

A week later they decided to take a vacation, they went to Ward’s safe house close to a secluded beach. Daisy was watching the waves hit the shore, clad in a blue sun dress, a pair of strong arms came around her, she looked up to see Grant smiling at her. “Is it everything you’ve hoped for?” he asked

“Yes, but what makes it better is you.” She replied 

Then Grant stepped in front of her and got down on one knee, and presented a ring to her.

“Skye, you’ve never given up on me even after everyone else had, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?” he asked  
“Yes” she said, he smiled and put the ring on her finger. He stood up and picked her up in his arms twirling around and kissing her.

 

The End (The one they deserved)

Epilogue…

When Daisy and Ward returned to the Playground a week later they announced their engagement, and everyone was happy for them. 

“May, you owe me a hundred bucks” Phil said

“Dammit” Melinda replied and she forked over the cash.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
